F - G TRAINING, EDUCATION, OUTREACH AND ENHANCEMENT OF DIVERSITY Fi Overview The CDP Center supports a wide variety of outreach and training programs aimed at scientists from high school through tenured faculty. Some programs extend existing efforts at MIT and HMS, while others are entirely new. Though the success of these programs can be measured in strict numerical terms (see appendices), we will work on developing metrics of success that look beyond statistics to focus on the realworld impact of CDP programs on individuals'careers. One early measure of CDP's success in educating Systems Biologists is the collaboration in between CDP Alumni Hang Lu and Melissa Kemp, new Assistant Professors at Georgia Institute of Technology (see letters of support, numbers 14 and 19). We are also extremely pleased that Hille Bruns, a graduate student in the BU School of Management, has chosen to study CDP as part of her doctoral thesis in management. We expect to learn a much from Hille's work that will make us a more effective organization. In the following pages we describe our Training and Education Plan, with includes teaching of systems biology courses at graduate and undergraduate levels by CDP faculty, as well as specialized training programs;our Outreach and Dissemination Plan, which is multi-faceted and spans career stages from high school to faculty;our Recruitment and Retention Plan to Enhance Diversity, which focuses on a science symposium for students and postdocs, and a sabbatical program for minority faculty;and Plans for intellectual property and data/resources/software sharing, which emphasize the development of new software to enable the efficient management and distribution of complex resources, which lack the support and relatively simple structure of DNA-based data. While not wanting to imply that each of these program objectives does not deserve individual consideration, we face the reality that almost every on of our programs address more than one. We therefore summarize in Table Fi the salient programs, the areas they address, and their target audiences.